


Madonna

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Babysitter Trubel, Breastfeeding, Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Fake Dating, Femslash, Flash Fiction, Motherhood, Pining, Rivalry, Secret Crush, Tropes, Trubelind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Trubel x Adalind shorts based on prompts from femslash100 @ LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madonna

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge # 491 - Atmosphere](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1792263.html) over @ [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) in LJ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trubel sees Adalind in a different light and meets her toughest rival yet.

Her last mission must’ve really roughed her up pretty badly.  
  
Because Adalind Schade smiling beatifically like she’s just grown a halo on her head is just the kind of deceptive illusion—a mocking mirage—that one sees when she’s about to die.  
  
And Theresa Rubel could never have felt closer to death than she does now.  
  
“Trubel? Is everything okay?”  
  
A look of open concern washes over the unnervingly harmless smile. Trubel can sooner maul a deranged hundjager than try and wrap her head around the schematics of this moment, or why she keeps coming back to it. _For_ it. “Never better.” She lifts her coffee mug to her face and feigns a sip, then catches sight of Kelly giving her the infant version of a side eye and finds herself narrowing her eyes in retaliation.  
  
Barely a year old and already so perceptive. He really _is_ Nick Burkhardt’s son.  
  
“You should come earlier tomorrow so you and Kelly can bond properly.” Adalind smiles again and Trubel almost chokes on the lump this brings to her throat. Kelly responds by clamping one protective little hand on his mommy’s breast while suckling noisily on the one clamped between his lips.  
  
Almost as if he knows Trubel’s real intentions for dropping by every night.  
  
Almost as if he understands it enough—more than Trubel herself does—to stake his claim, lay his boundaries, build his fences.  
  
Trubel won’t put it past the guy, of course, adorable as he is.  
  
_Lucky little bastard._


	2. Adalind Schade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trubel doesn’t care…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Challenge # 571 Smitten](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2078542.html) over @ [femslash100](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/) on LJ.

Adalind Schade is allergic to raw tomatoes. She also doesn’t like bacon, which would’ve been a major turn off if Trubel cared.  
  
But Trubel doesn’t care. Not for the bacon or the other little details that make Adalind Schade off limits.  
  
The woman is a freakin’ hexenbiest, for god’s sake! A reformed one, but still…  
  
Trubel could not imagine waking up to the sight of it. She probably could, if she _wanted_ to. If she would _even_ allow herself to…  
  
If only it didn’t feel so wrong—  
  
Eve suddenly woges on the other side of the table, “I don’t always look like this in the morning, just so you know.”  
  
Trubel rolls her eyes, already regretting consulting the only other hexenbiest she knows. She can’t quite decide what’s scarier: Nick finding out about her little crush, or a poker-faced Eve teasing her in the eerie silence of a Hadrian’s Wall headquarter.  
  
“Does it really matter, though?” Eve says after a while, and for the briefest moment Trubel sees a hint of the more empathic Juliette. “Nick has already chosen her.”  
  
Trubel sighs and leans into her chair, the steady hum of their monitors echoing her calming heartbeat as painful reality dawns on them anew.  
  
The truth is, Trubel has already stopped caring for the little details that make her secret feelings for Adalind Schade so taboo.  
  
Because hexenbiest or not, Nick’s wife has never looked more perfect now that she’s out of reach.


	3. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trubel goes on a date… sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drabble Cycle Round 13 - Fake Dating](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1989002.html) over @ [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) on LJ.

In her mind’s eye, Trubel can already see Adalind at the door of the fancy restaurant they have agreed to meet at in secret.  
  
It’s a good thing that her blond date understands discretion more than she does, because she wouldn’t have known how to pull off these kinds of rendezvous, much less ones that regularly stab Nick Burkhardt in the back.  
  
But Adalind, in a simple black dress is enough to push all thoughts of her cousin away, at least for the couple of hours that she gets to share with the blond goddess that gracefully sits on the other side of the table.  
  
She always finds herself taking a deep breath at the sight of it. Adalind barely wears make up on such occasions, but she still manages to look better than she did before.  
  
The woman just keeps glowing. And blooming. And getting younger.  
  
And younger—  
  
“You like my mom. A lot. I can tell.”  
  
The bare-faced statement slices through Trubel’s fantasies, tossing her back in Nick and Adalind’s loft, at Nick’s dull square table. Not with Adalind, but with her daughter, Diana.  
  
It does not help at all that the keenly perceptive blond girl may have just read Trubel’s mind.  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell,” Diana assures her, sounding more adult-like than Trubel herself normally does. “You’re nice and Kelly’s dad likes you. Mom, too. And Kelly does still need a babysitter.”  
  
Trubel will have to remind herself to breathe until Nick and Adalind come home.


	4. Nick Burkhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trubel hits her head. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drabble Cycle Round 13 - Amnesia](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1989002.html) over @ [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) on LJ.

It was a motorcycle accident. Well, sort of.  
  
Trubel has already parked her bike in the loft’s garage and was dismounting when, ironically enough, she caught her foot on the foot pedal and ended up stumbling at such an odd angle that not even her helmet could protect her from the impact when she finally hit the ground.  
  
Or something like that.  
  
Adalind does not really know for sure. She just goes rushing out after hearing the commotion and sees the younger Grimm groaning on the floor, her foot caught under her overturned motorcycle.  
  
The distraught host lets out a horrified shriek before rushing back into the house to grab her phone.  
  
And she should’ve known something is not right when Nick fails to answer her call.  
  
But she only catches on when she steps back to the garage and Trubel, having freed herself from her helmet and her bike, throws her a look so full of shock, then confusion, then hate that Adalind’s defenses automatically snap up and she’s suddenly a hexenbiest standing between her son and her unexpected enemy.  
  
“Adalind?!” Trubel practically hollers as she struggles on her one good foot and takes a couple of steps back for good measure, her helmet dropping to the floor with a sharp thud.  
  
Adalind woges back and frowns at the younger Grimm, who now looks more lost than anything. “Trubel…?”  
  
“Who’s Trubel?” Trubel frowns back. “I’m Nick. Nick Burkhardt, remember?”  
  
Adalind gasps.  
  
This may well be her worst nightmare yet.


	5. Just Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick knows something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Challenge # 580 – Remainder](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2088631.html)/[Challenge 579 – Family](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2087455.html) over @ [femslash100](https://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LJ.

“I know.”  
  
“What—?” Trubel choked on her words when it dawned on her what it was that Nick Burkhardt could possibly know. “No...” she mumbled, openly terrified.  
  
“Yes, Trubel,” Nick looked and sounded distressed.  
  
The female Grimm, and silent worshipper of her cousin’s hexenbiest wife, shifted uncomfortably in her seat across the table and took a deep breath in a futile attempt to pluck a whiff of courage from the wind. “Nick, I—”  
  
“I trusted you...”  
  
Nick’s words, though barely audible, was worse than a slap from any sharp-clawed wesen she’s ever encountered.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Trubel whispered, closing her eyes and feeling twice an asshole when all she could see in her mind was Adalind’s face.  
  
Smiling.  
  
Frowning.  
  
Rolling her eyes at all of Nick’s corny jokes.  
  
Then laughing like there’s no tomorrow at all of Trubel’s well-placed jabs at Nick's non-existent humor—  
  
Adalind simply being Adalind and making Trubel catch her breath inappropriately each day—  
  
 _“...I’m willing to share, it’s no big deal. Just ask.”_  
  
Trubel’s eyes snapped open. “What?!” she screamed, utterly offended for both herself and Adalind.  
  
Nick frowned back at her, confused—and suspicious. “I was talking about my stash of chocolates in the fridge.”  
  
“Oh...”  
  
“What did you think I was talking about, Trubel?” Nick asked carefully, trying to catch his cousin’s shifty eyes.  
  
“The chocolates...” the relieved Grimm chirped, as both an answer and an epiphany. “I’ll ask next time.”  
  
Trubel found her breath again only after Nick was out of sight.


	6. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perks of being sitter-zoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Challenge # 581 – Best](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2091414.html) over @ [femslash100](https://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LJ.

It feels surprisingly _normal_ standing this close to the woman she desires, and Trubel not catching her breath even once is nothing short of a miracle at this point.  
  
“Zip me up?” Adalind says, pulling her blond hair up to give Trubel full view of her back.  
  
The mild scent of the woman’s shampoo tickles Trubel’s nose briefly, but the Grimm somehow manages to keep her heart still while carefully zipping up Adalind’s black dress.  
  
And when the woman catches her eye in the full-length mirror, smiling gratefully like she has just found a best friend for life, Trubel can’t help but smile back.  
  
“I’m so glad you’re here, Trubel,” Adalind says, her eyes wide with child-like honesty.  
  
_Me, too..._ Trubel silently whispers in a secret corner of her head, only to have the words translate into a nonchalant, “Yeah, sure,” on her lying tongue.  
  
She picks Kelly up from the crib while Adalind grabs her leather briefcase and her keys, then checks herself one last time in the mirror before leaning in to give Kelly a quick kiss.  
  
There’s that sweet scent of shampoo again, this time mingling with a touch of the woman’s work perfume—  
  
Then the lightest stroke of a warm, minty breath brushes Trubel’s cheek.  
  
“I owe you one,” Adalind says before rushing out the door.  
  
Trubel lets her heart skip a bit this time as all pretenses of normalcy dissolve into the loft’s air vent.  
  
And the feel of Adalind’s feathery kiss always lingers on.


End file.
